1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a device for cab suspension for trucks which enables the cab to tilt forward and wherein the suspension comprises springs.
2. Description of State of the Art
Devices for the purpose indicated above are previously known. Such known arrangements are designed inter alia in such a way that the cab stabilisers' torsion springs and hence the stabiliser set-up are positioned at the front of the cab and constitute together with tilt cylinders and cab springing a protruding and relatively bulky configuration.
The object of the present invention is to provide a device for cab suspension which is substantially more compact than what is available in the state of the art and which thereby frees space for, for example, crash zone and radiator.